


maybe we could be a dream team?

by mmpire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmpire/pseuds/mmpire
Summary: The Legends (accompanied by an interfering Agent Sharpe) are taken to a Level 2 anachronism in 2004 and find that young Sara could be hiding something vital to their timelines. It could be the key to the legends and the time bureau finally working together. (Slowburn Avalance with a lot of unnecessary flirting sorrynotsorry)





	maybe we could be a dream team?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Haven't written anything on here before so I hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to ask any q's here or on my twitter @alexzorel.

Sara was in her office, formerly belonging to Rip, lounging in the chair behind the desk. She was browsing some information that Gideon had helped to gather on the Time Bureau but kept getting distracted by new artefacts and star maps littered around the room that she hadn’t noticed before. She’d also noticed a bottle of whisky hidden behind a stack of books, presumably left there by Mick in case there was another incident of a ‘dry ship’ and made a mental note to try it later. Her legs were resting on the tabletop and her heavy boots discarded on the floor next to her when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor and into the main deck.

Amaya rounded the corner with two cups and handed one to Sara as she perched on the edge of the desk, “Coffee.”

“You’re the best.” Sara smiled gratefully taking the cup from Amaya.

“Still looking at the bureau?” Amaya asked raising her eyebrows and looking at the notes on the tablet screen that Sara was holding.

“Oh, yeah.” Sara pushed her hair back from her face. “They know everything about all of us, it’s only fair that we return the favour.” The second she went to take a sip of her coffee, Gideon’s face appeared on the deck and Sara and Amaya made their way over to see what was going on. “Gideon?” Sara questioned looking at the face that had formed in front of them. The rest of the team had also started to make their way to the deck, hearing that they were about to be called into action.

“Captain Lance, I have detected a level 2 anachronism in 2004.”

“Level 2?” Ray questioned approaching the table and standing the other side of Amaya. “The bureau could handle that right?” He questioned looking to Sara.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t recommend that. The anachronism involves a 17-year-old Captain Lance.” Gideon responded. Sara suddenly felt the whole team looking at her.

“What?” She responded. “I don’t know what I did!” Ray stifled a laugh and received a sarcastic smile from Sara in response.

“Well it seems that Young Miss Lance has got her hands on some technology from the future.”

“Great, I stole something.” Sara slapped her hands on the table, letting out a heavy sigh. The other legends looked at each and then back to their Captain for further instructions. “Right, Gideon, plot a course for Star City, 2004.”

“Right away Captain.”

The team took their seats and strapped in, preparing for the impact that came from jumping between times. Every time they travelled Ray found himself praying that he didn’t experience any of the side effects, temporary blindness was his least favourite so far.

Having barely had a chance to leave their seats upon arrival, a breach opened, sharing with the crew of the Waverider, only briefly, the hustle and bustle of an office and before the sound had time to completely register, there stood Ava Sharpe.

Sara rolled her eyes as the woman approached her wearing the generic navy suit of the Time Bureau. Her hair was tied up tightly and she wore the shiny silver pin of the bureau upon the lapel of her perfectly ironed blazer.

“Legends.” She greeted with a stern look on her face, reserving a sarcastic smile for Sara.

“Agent Sharpe, what a pleasure it always is.” Sara grinned with mock friendliness. “Guys do you mind giving us a minute?” She smiled to the team and they nodded, she added a wink to Mick who was standing with his fists clenched following her entrance. The team left quickly with Zari ushering Mick to follow. Sara stood, folding her arms with a fiery smile across her face. “Here to lecture me again?” She reverted her attention back to Ava who was now stood in front of her with her arms also crossed.

“I hope you’re not thinking of doing what I think you are?” Ava raised an eyebrow.

“And what’s that?” Sara challenged.

“Charging out and interfering with your own timeline. It’s strictly against Bureau rules.”

“Well luckily I don’t work for the bureau.” Sara smiled. “And I don’t intend to interact with my younger self without a memory wipe, just to help the team from the sidelines. Younger me was an ass so I’m happy to be benched on this one.”

“And older you isn’t an ass?”

“Well only to you.” Sara smiled. “If you’re that worried then feel free to tag along, but we’re going with or without you.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if I see it going South then I’ll bring in back up and you won’t like them.”

“It’s a level 2 Agent Sharpe, I think we can handle it.” Sara smiled as she walked straight past Ava and towards the hangar where the rest of her team were waiting, leaving Ava trailing behind her.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Zari, Amaya, Ray, Nate, Sara and Ava decided to head out to find out what was going on. It was decided that Leo’s and Mick’s skill sets probably weren’t needed against a 17 year old Sara so they were to watch the ship, something that Mick seemed very happy about given the amount of free beer on board.

The team split up with Ray and Amaya heading into the High School building posing as visitors, Sara, Ava and Zari would be taking on the school grounds and sports fields and Nate would be paying a visit to Sara’s home to see if there was any sign of stolen goods.

It was a nostalgic trip for Sara, walking through the grounds of her old school she saw all the cars parked in the lot and recognised her friends bikes tied up to the posts around the border of it. She saw the patch of dead grass by the back steps where the dance team rehearsed again and again but her overwhelming feeling was stronger than any fondness she felt, it brought back memories of a time in her life when she acted up. Did everything she could to alienate her parents, Laurel. 

“Any sign of me yet?” Sara asked down the comms as her group rounded the building to the football fields.

“Not yet.” Ray replied. “What were you good at at school? Science? Languages? We could say we’re meeting with you about a programme at a college or something?”

Ava sniggered and was met with a vicious stare from Sara. “I was actually pretty good at sports. I was on the swim team for a while and—“

“I wouldn’t bother.” Zari butted in and Sara and Ava turned to see that their third member of the search party was across the football field waving her arms above her head. “I’ve found her. She’s under the bleachers.” She reported back through the comms.

Ava couldn’t stifle her laughter now, “Wow Captain Lance, you’re right, you were a great student.”

“Shut up.” Sara responded as they walked towards Zari, Sara held back slightly and put on her sunglasses and a baseball cap over her blonde hair as her and Ava got closer. It wasn’t the most foolproof of disguises, she knew that, but it would be enough to divert anyone’s attention away from the fact there were two Sara Lance’s on the same school field.

“What’s going on guys?” Amaya called down the comms.

“Well it looks like Sara Jr. is making out with some guy under the bleachers. “

“Zari!” Sara covered her face with her hands, unable to hold in another sigh.

“What? You are!” Zari laughed.

“Ray, Amaya can you guys head over to help Nate? We’ve got eyes on Sara for now.”

“Sure thing Sara.” Ray responded chirpily.

The three ladies retreated to a spot with a view of the bleachers and waited for young Sara to move out. 

“So you haven’t really changed at all then Lance?” Ava joked as they watched the target continuing to make out with the messy-haired guy with a leather jacket.

“This is so weird. I believe that that is Tommy Graham. Awesome lacrosse player but was known to hit people with his stick off the pitch just as much as on it.”

“Wow, a real catch.” Zari joked.

“Yeah well I was no angel at 17.” Sara shrugged.

“Or 18, or 19, or now even.” Ava added, gaining a snigger from Zari and an eye roll from Sara.

“Nobody’s perfect Ava.” Sara smiled overly-sweetly at agent Sharpe.

After several more minutes, the guy with young Sara left the bleachers and she was left alone. 

“Okay, we’re going in.” Zari said down comms as her and Ava rose to walk towards the girl leaving the bleachers. Sara sat back to observe the interaction.

“Hey!” Zari called out to young Sara as she started to walk back towards the school. The girl turned to face the two women. 

“Can I help you?” Young Sara asked, looking annoyed that they’d interrupted her walk back. Physically, Sara had changed very little since she was 17. She’d obviously gained a few more scars and freckles but was equally as athletic and grumpy looking as a teenager. Ava made a mental note to mention this to Sara later as she was sure it would annoy her.

“Actually yes.” Zari piped up. “We thought you might be able to help us. That guy Tommy, he’s your boyfriend?”

Sara laughed. “He’s not my boyfriend, it’s friggin’ Tommy.” Sara looked Ava up and down with a smirk. “Are you with the police?”

“No, why is he in trouble?” Ava questioned.

“No.” She paused. “Why do you have a pantsuit on if you’re not a cop?” Sara mocked Ava with the same smirk that she had as a grown up. Across the field, Sara laughed at her younger self’s mocking of Ava.

“A pantsuit is a perfectly normal outfit choice. People in business wear suits all the time.”

“I mean sure but I wasn’t aware that this was a business meeting.” Sara smirked walking closer to Ava “Unless there is some negotiating to be done that is?” Sara was smirking at Ava now. Zari looked between them unsure what was happening. “I suppose I could give you some information in exchange for I don’t know, a phone number? That way you could get to know some things that people don’t know about me. Interests. Skills?” The right side of Sara’s mouth had lifted into a devilish smile. If there was one surefire way to avoid giving away any unnecessary information then changing the subject was it.

Across the field Sara was watching on with flushed cheeks. “Dammit. No. Dammit” She was saying over and over under her breath. “Zari, you’re going to have to step in here.” Sara said down the comms.

“So Miss Lance,” Zari interjected drawing Sara’s attention away from Ava. “We’ve been tracking Tommy for a couple of weeks and we’ve been tipped off that he may be able to help us acquire something.”

“Oh, so you’re criminals?” Sara faked a look of surprise as she looked between them. “Damn, pantsuit, I didn’t think you had it in you.” She winked at Ava causing a flush to creep its way up her neck. “You know my dad’s a cop, right?”

“No we’re not criminals, we need to get something back.” Ava challenged.

“Well then Tommy isn’t the guy you want.” Sara laughed. “I am.” She smiled. “I’m sorry to cut this conversation short guys but I really need to get back to class and you know, if someone accidentally reported that there were some strangers roaming the school fields asking me to join their criminal gang that might not go down so well.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Sara.” Zari warned pointing a finger at a smiling Sara.

“Try me.” The girl challenged back and with a flash she was lying unconscious on the floor. Zari looked to her left where Ava was holding out one of the fancy bureau devices that had seemingly knocked her out.

“What are you doing!?” Zari questioned rushing over to check on the unconscious girl.

“She wasn’t cooperating.” Ava shrugged placing the device back in her pocket.

“She’s down Sara, can we get some help getting her back to the ship?” Zari said calmly into her ear. Sara was already running over to the women.

“Guys, is there anything at the house?” Sara asked the other team.

“Not anything of use to us. Your room was pretty cool though, didn’t know you were into Green Day.”

“Well my tastes have changed Nate. Meet us back at the ship, we’ve got little me and we’re bringing her in.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“So is it bureau policy to use weapons on teenagers?” Leo hit out at Ava as the team reached the ship, Sara carrying the teenager over her shoulder and sitting her down in the office chair, the rest of the team filing in behind her.

“It’s not a weapon. It won’t hurt her, she just won’t remember the 5 or 6 hours after she wakes up so we can get the information, get her back and she’ll be none the wiser.”

“Captain Lance.” Gideon stated.

“Go ahead Gideon.” 

“The anachronism is now at level 5 thanks to Agent Sharpe’s knocking out of young Sara Lance.”

“Wow, Gideon really doesn’t like you.” Nate commented as he made his way out of the office to the kitchen.

“Boss.” Mick grunted as he moved towards Sara. “Want me to take care of Agent Hotpants?”

“No. Guys. No. It’s not her fault. Sara was being an ass and we would never have got anything from her.”

“Yeah because she was too busy flirting.” Zari commented quietly, unintentionally attracting attention from everyone in the office, including Sara. “Kidding.” She added holding her hands up in surrender.

“She wasn’t flirting,” Sharpe said quietly in response.

“I was definitely flirting.” Another voice piped up from the chair in the office, causing the team to turn to the source of the sound. “Obviously not very well by the sounds of it, I don’t exactly flirt with ladies on a daily basis.” Mick laughed. Sara had woken up and was rubbing her face trying to snap herself out of her daze. “Thanks for knocking me out by the way. I would’ve just helped you with the stealing, you didn’t have to —” She went silent as she observed her surroundings. “Where the hell am I?” Her eyes fell on Captain Lance with her arms folded across her chest, looking amused at her younger self’s confusion. “Why the hell do you look like me?” The younger girl went pale.

“Wow, you’ve come a long way boss. Now you flirt with ladies every day.” Mick interrupted, obviously happy to be part of this interaction.

“Okay that’s enough, everyone out.” Older Sara called, playfully slapping Mick’s arm. She made her way towards the girl who looked semi-traumatised and positioned herself opposite, sitting on the desk and swinging her legs.

“Erm, captain are you sure this is a good idea?” Ray questioned, looking concerned.

“Well the damage is already done Ray, besides, she won’t remember.” Sara smiled at him reassuringly. “And Agent Sharpe will be here. Very quietly.” She then shot a look to the agent who nodded. The rest of the Legends cleared out the office and left Sara and Ava to it.

Directing her attention back to the 17-year-old Sara, she folded her hands in her lap.

“Firstly, don’t flirt with strangers...” She paused for thought. “And definitely don’t just tell them that you steal. What kinda stupid are you?” Sara said raising her eyebrows sarcastically at young her sat in the chair. “Secondly, we need your help.” Young Sara looked up at the captain relieved that the lecture was more of a suggestion.

“That was three points. I have some questions first.”

“Obviously.” Ava commented from the other side of the room, rolling her eyes.

“Who are you?” Sara directed at the blonde woman sitting opposite her.

“Really? You don’t know who I am?” Sara looked at the girl deadpan. “I’ve been telling people we’re smart all day, don’t let the team down kid.”

“Okay but how are you me? And who’s she?” Sara pointed to Ava who’d got closer to the women.

“I’m future you. She’s Agent Sharpe, she’ll annoy you in about 13 years.”

“I’m not going to remember this anyway am I?” Ava shook her head. Sara thought for a minute. “Are you dating her?” 

The Captain and Ava couldn’t hold in their laughter. Both women holding their sides as they giggled at the young Sara Lance.

“So it hasn’t happened yet. Okay.” Sara grinned to herself as the women went quiet and looked at her, neither daring to look at the other. Ava raised an eyebrow at the younger Lance. “Well unless I miraculously go blind in my late 20’s, you think she’s hot. Even in that stupid pantsuit.” Sara smirked again at the awkwardness she’s caused.

“I mean you’re not blind but you die a few times in your 20s so...” Sara shot back at younger her, elongating the end of the threat.

“Sara!” Agent Sharpe shot at her. “Stop.” 

“Okay, sorry. No spoilers.” Sara turned her attention back to the girl. “So basically, we know you stole something. We need it back.”

“That’s it? You want the stupid phone?”

“You stole a phone?” Sara questioned, looking at her younger self with not a hint of surprise on her face.

“Well I found a phone.” Sara continued to look blankly at her younger self. “In someone’s pocket.”

“Oh my god.” Captain Lance rested her head in her hands. “Are you trying to show me up?”

The girl just shrugged in response and took a very high tech phone from the inside pocket of her coat and threw it to the older blonde. Sara caught it and looked back at the girl raising an eyebrow.

“Gideon?”

“Yes Captain Lance?”

“What the hell?” Young Sara was looking around frantically for the voice.

“Can you tell me whose phone this is?”

“This is the phone of Rip Hunter, Miss Lance.” Sara turned back to the teenager.

“How the hell do you have Rip’s phone? Why was Rip even near 2004 me!”

“He was following me! I just wanted to spook him, I didn’t know him.”

“Oh crap.” Ava let out, scrunching her face up. Sara’s face snapped to look at Ava and she walked over to the Agent who was standing awkwardly, trying to look calm. “I know why.”

“Care to share?”

“We did recon on the legends. Rip led a few of us to different times to watch you guys. He must’ve been monitoring you and your family in 2004. Did anything significant happen in 2004?”

“Well apparently my sexual awakening with women happened earlier than I remember so maybe it was to do with that.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Sara.” Ava turned to face the girl sat in the chair. “You’re what, 17?” The girl nodded. “How are things going? How’s your family? How’s Laurel?”

“They’re all fine. Everything’s good.”

“And your friends are all good?”

“Ava what’s your point?” Captain Lance questioned looking to the Agent.

“There’s gotta be something significant, otherwise Rip wouldn’t have—”

“Holy crap.” Young Sara called making both women turn to look at her. “Ava! You’re Ava Sharpe?”

“Yes?” 

“See this is where the smart is.” Sara pulled a notebook out of her pocket and flicked through the pages. “I knew it!” She called pointing at one of the scribbles on the page. “Ava Sharpe, 18 from Midvale is scheduled to be in my group at a martial arts camp thing my dad’s trying to make me go to over the summer. The camp gave me her email. Any chance that’s you?” Ava walked over, peered over Sara’s shoulder and frowned.

“I went to camp every summer but I don’t remember you..” Ava looked to Sara and then back to young Sara. “I would definitely remember you.”

“I never went to camp in my life.” Sara shrugged. “Oh my god!”

Ava and Sara looked at each other, eyes wide and faces painted with a mixture of shock and anger. Walking over to the Agent, the Captain and her began to speak in hushed tones.

“Rip is a bastard.” Ava commented. “He stopped us from meeting! What, so he could recruit us?”

“So much for not messing with the timeline.”

“So I’m not going to camp then?” 17 year old Sara chimed in from her seat 6 feet away. 

“Sorry kid doesn’t look like it.” Sara smiled sympathetically to her.

“That’s a shame, I think I would’ve liked 18 year old pantsuit.”

“I don’t always wear a pantsuit. God.” Ava sighed. “Okay give me that phone, I’ll take it to Rip. I think me and him need to talk. I’ll be back in 5, pantsuit free.” Sara passed the phone to Ava who put it inside her jacket, turned and walked straight into a breach that closed instantly behind her, leaving young Sara speechless.

“You get used to it kid.” Sara slapped younger her on the arm and took her seat back on the desk. 

“I’m going to die?” Young Sara asked quietly, playing with her hands and frowning.

“What?" Captain Lance was surprised by the girls sudden sadness. "Everyone dies Sara.”

“But you said I die in my 20s?” She looks pale and scared. Captain Lance feels a twinge in her chest that could resemble guilt or fear or sadness. Probably all three. She pulls the young girl on her chair closer and tucks a section of her hair behind her ear, pulling her face up to look at her.

“You do good, you save the world and you bounce back! Look at me sitting here, living breathing proof that you’re okay.” The young girl feigns a smile, still looking like she might faint. “Let’s talk about something else?” Sara suggests and the young blonde nods. 

A smirk with a tint of remaining sadness appears on her face.

“Ava?”

“What about her?”

“You like her.” 

“No I don’t.” Sara argues, her cheeks and neck turning a shade of red.

“You do!” Young Sara thinks for a moment. “I don’t like Tommy. He’s an ass” She states.

“I know.” Sara smiles thinking back to when she was 17. It was one of the more confusing times in her life and this was coming from someone who had been brought back from the dead.

“I think I like Jessica?” Young Sara asks with a scrunched up face.

“Was that a question?” Sara smiled to which the 17-year-old shrugged. “You’ll work it out kid.” She places a hand on the girls shoulder squeezing gently. “Not with Jessica though, you can do better than Jessica.” She adds a wink and receives a smile from younger her.

Sara pulls younger her up onto her feet and into a hug and just a moment later a portal opens and in walks Ava. It turns out she wasn’t joking about getting changed. She was now wearing skinny jeans, some boots and a dark green plaid shirt. Her hair was freed from its tight bun and flowed down over her shoulder. Sara pulled away from the hug leaving her arm around the younger Captain Lance’s shoulder.

“Done?” Sara asked Ava, to which the agent nodded. “Great.” She looked back to the blonde by her side. “Shall we give you a tour of your future space ship and then take you home?” She smiled at the girl who returned the expression, squeezing her closer before letting go completely.

As they walked out into the main area of the ship Ava heard young Sara whisper “See I told you you, she’s hot!” And saw Captain Lance smile and shoot a quick glance at her in her non-bureau look, but she pretends she saw nothing, just as Rip had told her to.


End file.
